A Wish
by Musings of a Fan
Summary: Felicity makes a wish that pulls her into a 2007 Starling City before the collapse of the Glades, before Tommy's death, and before Oliver went to Lian Yu. Could she have a chance to still get to know and change one Oliver Queen?


Felicity woke up startled in her bathtub. Looking around the violet painted room, she gasped and started rambling when she realized the time.

"Oh, it's eleven pm! I should be in the Foundry with Oliver and Digg! How on earth could I fall asleep in the bath? What if something happened?"

Felicity was not just a regular twenty-five year old professional with a nine to five job, who frequented a bar called the Foundry with friends named Oliver and Digg. Rather she was a twenty-five year old professional with two full-time jobs, a golden retriever named Paperweight, a DVR that was full, a stack of books that was seriously close to tipping over, with her partners in vigilantedom named Oliver and Diggle, who had nightmares every night. Her life was complicated.

She scrambled to her bathroom counter to look at herself. She was pruned from her four hour bath and her usually bouncy blonde ringlets were showing their auburn roots. Her eyes look tired but her mind was still whirling away as she checked her phone.

"No text messages! What? How on Earth has Oliver not texted me a million times, broken in through my fire escape, and made sure I was ok? Why isn't he in my contacts?"

As Felicity continued to ponder the meaning of Oliver and Diggle's silence, she switched screens on her smartphones and paused gob smacked. It was October 1, 2007. That was impossible. A minute ago it had been October 1, 2013. Her knees collapsed as she fell on her bathroom tile.

She was stunned. She was a science girl. Although she loved Harry Potter and thought that the spell magic was intricate and spectacular and deserved its own book and that Ron and Hermione were meant to be, she did not believe in magic. She believed in the periodic table, the power of computers, and that reason ruled the universe. She must be dreaming. That would explain it. She pinched herself a couple of times to wake herself up manually but all she got was a couple of red marks and no 2013.

As Felicity calculated all of the bad things that her being theoretically transported in time she first selfishly thought of her dog. Paperweight was her new golden puppy which after years of stalking puppy webcams, she had finally got. She needed something for herself. She helped Oliver for the city and for her need to protect him. She worked at Queen Consolidated because she loved technology, but now that she was consultant, for Oliver. She ignored her DVR and book stack for Oliver. Paperweight was hers. If she was in 2013, who would take care of him? Of Paperweight, she was referring to of course.

She then thought of how in 2007 she was just graduating from M.I.T. and starting at Queen Consolidated so she didn't know if all of her friends were really her friends at this time. Would Tim from Accounting still want to go to Star Wars conventions? Would Jenna in I.T. still watch Doctor Who with her? These were important questions in her mind.

She realized she did not know Diggle in this world and time. She did not know if she was also transported to the Wizarding World, but assumed if her violet bathroom was still there, so was regular Starling City.

Felicity combed her hair, mentally noting that she would need to buy some more hair dye and exited her bathroom to find her bedroom pretty much the same as it was in 2013. She was not a decorator and did not have time even before Oliver to turn her small room into a palace. She grabbed her red dress and her pumps and quickly changed.

She started thinking of all she had to do and knew she had to talk to Oliver. After all he was Team Hood's leader and would have a plan to fix this. As she grabbed her Mini Cooper, still untainted by Oliver's blood, she started driving to the Queen Manor. She had been there a couple of times under the guise of helping Oliver reboot Queen Consolidated's systems. She was almost to the gates when she realized something she had forgotten. Oliver did not know her yet. 2007 Oliver was still a playboy and had not been stranded on Lian Yu and turned into a ninja. This Oliver was one that was foreign to her.

She pulled up to the gate and realized that a whole new adventure, different from one she was used to, was about to begin.


End file.
